


Hiding tonight

by hoesthetic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Kindergarten Teacher Mark Lee (NCT), M/M, Making Out, Parent Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoesthetic/pseuds/hoesthetic
Summary: “Mark Lee. I’m Mina’s teacher. You must be Donghyuck, it's very nice to meet you,” Mark says, offering his hand to shake.“Oh, yeah. Nice to meet you,” he says a little awkwardly, shaking his hand. It’s warm. It’s kicking in slowly and Mark tries to stop himself from going there but it isn’t working. Donghyuck is really fucking handsome. Like—you shouldn’t be a dad but a model-handsome. He’s wearing a suit, too.Oh God.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 43
Kudos: 532





	Hiding tonight

**Author's Note:**

> very lighthearted! hope u enjoy! :]
> 
> cw alcohol

The autumn air is crisp and harsh but in a way that’s refreshing instead of a burden. Mark has his hands shoved deep in the pockets of his coat, shifting on his feet. Jaemin sighs next to him and he can feel his glare burning through his skin.

“Why can’t you stay still a second? It’s starting to feel like you’re as restless as the kids,” he complains. 

Mark chuckles and shakes his head. 

“I gotta keep moving, I feel like I’m going to fall asleep otherwise,” he mumbles without looking at Jaemin, keeping his eyes on the children running around the playground. It’s honestly hard to try to keep himself as attentive as this, exhaustion heavy in his bones. He needs coffee and probably a caffeine injection on top of that, too. 

“And parents think they have it hard. I gotta take care of a dozen kids and a whole adult,” Jaemin says. 

“I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself,” Mark rolls his eyes, “you’re just acting like a mother hen.”

“I’m not!” Jaemin gasps. 

“You gotta admit, a little,” he says with a smile. 

“Alright, alright,” he accepts his defeat, “but you can’t blame me. At this point it’s just a reflex.”

“I understand,” Mark laughs, because to be fair, he does. At this point every time someone makes a sudden movement he’s ready to catch a mug tipping over the edge of a desk or prepared to whip out a napkin to clean up a mess. Jaemin isn’t wrong about his restlessness, either. He hasn’t really been getting much sleep lately, for whatever reason that might be. 

Mark watches the kids, their colourful clothes and loud laughter, enjoying how no one is crying or in a petty argument. It could end at any second so he has to appreciate the so-called peace as long as it lasts. 

“Mina’s mom isn’t coming today, by the way,” Jaemin says, “I forgot to mention it earlier.”

“Really?” Mark asks, brows furrowing and finally looking at him with a puzzled gaze. “Who’s going to pick her up?”

“Her dad,” he says and gives him a knowing look, “I know, I know.”

“Dads scare me,” Mark sighs. 

“Moms are way more intimidating, you idiot. They’re ready to murder you over anything minor but dads are just there confused and kind-hearted,” Jaemin argues. 

“Stereotyping.”

“As if you aren’t doing the same!”

Mark shrugs. 

“I thought her dad lived further away,” he says, recalling the way Mina once sat next to him on a bench in the hallway, holding a pink bunny plushie and going on about how daddy hasn’t been back in ages but there’s video calls. She called them skip calls. Skype, he dubbed it. As far as Mark knows, her parents aren’t even together. 

“Apparently he’s moving back,” Jaemin says, “but don’t worry. He’s nice. Young, too.”

For a second Mark had forgotten that Jaemin actually has met him, having worked in the kindergarten for longer than him. Mark still being sort of a newbie, for seven months in and counting. 

“His name?” He asks, fiddling with a hangnail, hand still in his pocket.

“Donghyuck,” Jaemin says, “Lee. Mina’s got her mom’s last name.” 

Mark nods slowly. It’s a blessing he seems to know everything and Mark is quite convinced if it wasn’t for Jaemin, he would be out of the loop for an embarrassing amount of things.

“Christ, it’s cold,” he mumbles as a shiver wrecks through him. 

“See! You can’t even dress properly for the weather. You’re making me more convinced every second that you’re actually just one of the children,” Jaemin says but his smile is obvious in his voice. 

“Quit it,” Mark laughs. His laugh is cut short by the view of a kid toppling over in a sandbox. He observes it for a second to see if she recovers and gets up quickly but as that doesn’t happen, he gives Jaemin a quick look of _here we go again_ and rushes over. 

  
  
  


First impressions are important, Mark knows this but he never really cared about them either away. 

It feels like something is changing to that since he has to admit that Mina’s dad really hasn’t made himself look good so far. The only things Mark knows about him so far are as follows: his name and the fact he is late by forty-five minutes. Mina and him are the only ones left waiting. 

If he doesn’t show up in the next fifteen minutes, he’s going to call him. While it’s inconvenient and Mark would just like to go home, it’s also a little worrying. What if he doesn’t show up? Things like that have happened in the past. Mark refuses to let himself overthink. It’s probably just that Mina’s dad isn’t used to this. He could’ve forgotten and left work late. 

“I’m sleepy,” Mina mumbles. Mark turns to look at her and gives her a bright smile. 

“Me too,” he says, “but this isn’t the time for a nap.”

Mina pouts sadly but nods in understanding. She’s ridiculously cute, her hair tied in a ponytail with a red fluffy bobble. 

“Where’s daddy?” She asks, leaning against Mark’s side. She has her shoes on already, her jacket sitting on the bench right beside her, folded neatly.

“He’ll be here soon,” he tells her and tries to believe it. Mina nods and yawns. 

Luckily, it seems his belief was enough since only a few minutes after a man appears behind the glass doors, pushing one open with a somewhat frantic look on him but it disappears so quickly Mark wonders if it ever was there. 

Mina jumps up from the bench happily and rushes to him. 

“Daddy!” She exclaims. Mark doesn’t mean to stare but he can’t stop himself from looking how her dad squats down to hug her tightly. It tugs on his heartstrings a little but he wouldn’t admit this.

“Pumpkin!” Donghyuck—if that was his name—says, speaking into her hair, “so sorry it took me so long.”

“It’s okay! Mr. Lee waited with me!” Mina speaks excitedly and wiggles herself free from her dad’s grasp, holding onto his sleeve and tugging it. 

It’s only then that Donghyuck seems to realize they have an audience and directs his eyes at Mark. He smiles sheepishly at him and gives a little wave before getting up from the bench and walking over. 

“Mark Lee. I’m Mina’s teacher. You must be Donghyuck, it's very nice to meet you,” Mark says, offering his hand to shake. 

“Oh, yeah. Nice to meet you,” he says a little awkwardly, shaking his hand. It’s warm. It’s kicking in slowly and Mark tries to stop himself from going there but it isn’t working. Donghyuck is really fucking handsome. Like— _you shouldn’t be a dad but a model_ -handsome. He’s wearing a suit, too.

Oh God.

Mark gives him a smile and retracts his hand, refusing to get flustered by something as minor as this. 

“I’m sorry for being late,” Donghyuck says quickly, “it must look really bad. I just moved back here and everything is really hectic with work too. I know this is no excuse but I can promise this won’t happen again.” 

Mark blinks slowly. He’s speaking fast, seeming embarrassed and almost a little sad, too. It’s puzzling. He shakes his head and smiles.

“It’s okay,” he says, although it’s kind of a lie, “as long as this really is just a one time thing.”

“Definitely, I can promise you,” Donghyuck says, “thank you for letting it slide.”

Mark just smiles again and nods, turning his attention to Mina. 

“See you tomorrow, yes?” 

“Yes! See you,” she says excitedly, “may I have my coat?”

“Oh,” Mark says stupidly before turning around and grabbing her jacket from the bench, “almost forgot, silly me.” 

Mina giggles and lets him help her put it on. Donghyuck doesn’t butt in and it’s not difficult to notice him looking at them. He just hopes it’s not out of judgement. 

After this they exchange goodbyes again. 

“See you. I’ll also be here more than her mom, from now on,” Donghyuck says and he nods. He wants to ask him to elaborate but doesn’t do that. Donghyuck’s voice is soft and a little bit nasal. It’s pleasant to listen to, for some reason. Maybe Mark’s just lonely and at this point will admire any attractive man.

Mina waves to him through the glass doors and Mark returns the gesture. Donghyuck smiles over his shoulder. The way he looks at her is so awfully fond it almost makes his heart skip a beat. He must be around his age and it’s a strange thought—to be a dad at this age. 

He lets out a sigh. The other teachers had cleaned up most of the things before leaving so there isn’t much to do before he can go too. It’s a relief, a feeling of being finally able to breathe.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


There’s no reason why he should be surprised by seeing Donghyuck bring Mina in the next morning but somehow he still finds himself a little startled by it. He brushes this off and walks up to them with a smile on his face although he’s tired and maybe would rather just sit sulking and yawning in a corner of a room. 

“Good morning,” he greets them. Mina rushes to him and almost hugs his leg, holding onto the fabric of his pants. Mark laughs softly. It’s impossible not to melt at it. 

Mark directs his attention to Donghyuck. He doesn’t know what’s wrong with him. Seriously, he doesn’t know why he finds him so attractive even like this, even with dark circles under his eyes and him reeking like smoke. It’s bad, it’s bad. Donghyuck’s hair is neatly brushed back, forehead visible and Mark shouldn’t be thirsting over a dad at seven in the morning. 

“Morning,” Donghyuck says and his voice sounds a little raspy. 

“Remember to be on time today,” Mark says jokingly. 

“Ah, of course,” he laughs softly, “I won’t let you down.”

Mark rolls his eyes with a smile on his lips. Mina lets go of him to walk to his dad to say goodbye.

“Have a fun day, be good, pumpkin,” Donghyuck says and lowers himself to kiss Mina on her forehead.

Mark hates himself. He really, truly despises himself for feeling butterflies in his stomach. It’s ridiculous. This is the second time he has met this man. The second time 

“You too, daddy,” she giggles and pats the top of his head with her small palm. 

“Always!” He says and Mark smiles to himself, looking down. He almost jolts out of surprise when he hears Jaemin snicker behind his ear. 

“Admiring?” He asks lowly and Mark glances at him over his shoulder with a stern look.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he mumbles. Jaemin doesn’t have any time to argue back or say anything snappy since Mina is rushing to them again, plopping down to the bench and attempting to untie her shoes but failing to. 

Mark chuckles gently and kneels down in front of her to help. He hears Jaemin talk to Donghyuck and he looks over his shoulder to see what’s up. 

“You were late yesterday,” Jaemin accuses him. His voice is friendly but not friendly enough, not the same tone he uses with the other parents but closer to the one he uses with Mark. It makes him furrow his brows. Are they friends?

“I wasn’t,” Donghyuck says and looks past Jaemin at Mark and fucking winks. He turns his head quickly back to Mina to hide any embarrassing reaction he might have. This is so bad. He takes a deep breath and pulls off Mina’s shoes. 

Mina pokes his cheek. 

“Red,” she giggles. Mark giggles back at her and he’s grateful she doesn’t know what sarcasm sounds like.

He hears Jaemin’s naggy voice start spewing something but before he even finishes one sentence, the door opens and his words get cut off short. Mark, for some reason, finds himself relieved. He takes Mina’s coat and hangs it up where her name tag is. 

Jaemin is busy with the next kid arriving, an energetic boy named Jay, and Donghyuck is still there, standing abandoned.

”See you?” Mark says but it comes out hesitant, question-like. Mina gets up, standing next to him, waiting to be led to the classroom. 

”Ah, yes,” Donghyuck laughs awkwardly, ”I’ll go now.”

Mina waves to his dad and Mark joins her.

”Bye, bye!” She cheers and with this, Donghyuck leaves. 

Mark doesn’t know what it is with him. Sure, he is ridiculously attractive, seems like a caring dad despite his initial fuckup and doesn’t appear to be entirely thoughtless. Maybe this could be enough to have him form a crush but not this quickly, for sure. Who even winks anymore? Apparently Donghyuck.

Mark takes Mina to the classroom, she insisting to hold his hand and who is he to say no? No one.

  
  


It’s during the kids’ naptime when Jaemin approaches him with a devilish grin. 

“Interesting,” he says, 

“What?” Mark asks, focusing on eating his granola bar. 

“Donghyuck,” Jaemin says. He keeps on chewing. 

“What about him?”

“You know, I was joking when I asked whether you were admiring them. He winked at you, Mark. How is he gonna do that and you’re going to except me not to bring it up?”

Mark looks at him with an unimpressed face.

“And you know that I have no control over his actions?” 

“But it’s the energy!” Jaemin whisper-exclaims. He is so dramatic. Mark shoves the rest fo the granola bar in his mouth and crosses his arms. 

“What energy?” He asks, mouth full of food.

“You’re disgusting. I went to the same high school as him. Meaning I know him. I know you. I can feel it in the air,” Jaemin goes on.

“You’re literally insane,” Mark mumbles. _Stop giving me false hope,_ he wants to say. Dating some hot dad is just a fantasy. Dating being such a strong term, too, and he isn’t sure if that’s what he even wants. With anyone. 

It’s definitely interesting, though. How Jaemin attended the same high school as him and how he probably knows many things about him. He’s not going to ask about it, though. He does the math in his head. If he’s Jaemin’s age and Mina is four, he must’ve been only twenty when Mina was born. Mark isn’t going to judge him but the thought is scary—he still doesn’t really feel mature enough, even despite he takes care of children as his literal job. 

“What does he do, do you know?” Mark asks instead. It’s not as invasive, at least.

“So you are interested,” Jaemin says, seeming proud, “I think it’s just some boring office job.”

He nods thoughtfully. It’s awfully vague but he isn’t going to try to dig more out of him. It’s just making himself an easy target. 

He’ll just give it up.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


But so it happens, and it keeps happening. Jaemin calls it chemistry.

One afternoon, when Donghyuck is on time—he hasn’t been late once after the first time, he drops Mina’s backpack and both of them rush to pick it up, ending up with them almost bumping heads. Mark’s hand on the handle and Donghyuck’s hand over his. They both freeze, both looking at each other with just maybe twenty centimeters between their faces. 

Donghyuck’s tan skin seems flushed and Mark knows his words following it stumble and stutter. 

Jaemin, of course, finds all of this hilarious and makes fun of him for it.

Another morning Mark is wearing a dark blue knitted sweater that covers his palms and Donghyuck compliments it. The same afternoon Donghyuck has a food stain on the corner of his mouth that Mina points out. He gets horribly embarrassed over it but Mark just offers him a wet wipe. He’s cute when embarrassed, he learns.

The worst is the afternoon when waiting for Donghyuck, even amidst the loud noise of other kids being picked up and running around, Mina falls asleep in Mark’s lap and he doesn’t have the heart to wake her up so when Donghyuck arrives he has to place her in his arms. Doing that he naturally brushes against him. But it’s also the expression on his face that gets him. Him looking so fond and just so awfully young. Donghyuck whispering the goodbye and thank you and Mark doing the same in return. 

It’s silly, all of it, and it’s sillier to have his heart feel the way it does. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It’s a cold Saturday and he’s jogging across a park. It’s one of those mornings when the sun shines and it looks like it would be warmer than it is. Winter is still approaching and Mark can feel his knees getting colder through his sweatpants, the wind ruthless.

He passes by a playground and almost instinctively slows his pace a little. It’s not a surprise to anyone that he’s fond of kids—he has to be to do his job. It’s not really the children playing around that make him feel a some sort of a way but how they interact with their parents, clinging onto them, moms and dads looking at their children with such care and adoration.

It’s a beautiful thing but it almost feels like looking through a window on a cold winter day, from the outside, from the cool tones to the warm lights that light up the dinner table. Longing, yearning, trying to reach for something he couldn’t possibly get. 

Mark draws his eyes away and continues running as if it would shake off the feeling—it doesn’t work. 

He has friends who love him and a job he adores. If he so desires, he knows how to get someone to sleep with him even if it isn’t necessarily next to him. Loneliness is a concept he knows but doesn’t want to admit to. It’s his stubborn, stupid heart. 

It’s easy to focus on the strain of his muscles and pick up the pace until it hurts in his throat instead. 

He’s supposed to see Jeno later tonight so he better get the stupid yearning out of his system as quickly as he can. So he tries to outrun it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I think I wanna marry him,” Jeno says. His voice is a bit of a slur. 

“What?” Mark asks, dumbfounded. They’re standing in front of the bar, a tiny place squished between two more high-end restaurants. Jeno has a cigarette between his index and middle finger and Mark’s surprised how it hasn’t fallen down with the manner he keeps swaying his hand while speaking. 

“What do you mean what? I said what I said.” 

“You mean like, now?”

“Not right now. But soon enough,” Jeno says and pouts a little, “are you judging me?”

“No! Not at all,” Mark says defensively, “just a little surprised.”

“About?”

He shifts on his feet and looks around before shrugging his shoulders.

“We’re still so young,” he says quietly.

“Mid-twenties,” Jeno says and raises his brows, “young but not _that_ young.”

Mark purses his lips.

“I don’t think I could settle down yet,” he says.

“I’m not you,” Jeno says and he’s not wrong, “I love Renjun and if I wanna commit to him for the rest of my life, why is it a bad thing?”

“It’s not, it’s not, I just—” Mark says but stops midway, “it’s not a bad thing. Of course. I’m sorry. Of course I’d support you.”

It’s possibly just his drunken brain but the thought intimidates him a little. To marry someone is to promise to love them until the end of times or whatever, but what if he can’t do that? What if the love fizzles out and then it’s too late to backtrack? 

Jeno smiles gently.

“I know,” he says and slaps Mark’s shoulder softly. 

It’s not a lie, either. Mark would and will support him. Renjun is good to Jeno and they’re good together, too. His own insecurities have no space in this matter. 

He leans against the wall, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets. For a moment, neither of them speak. Jeno is that sort of a friend, one he doesn’t have to perform around to feel comfortable, where silence is easy and welcomed. 

Jeno leans his head against Mark’s shoulder. It’s nice. They’ve known each other since childhood and little gestures like this remind him of it, the innocence, the calm before the storm.

The silence is disrupted by the sound of a bell from the door of the restaurant next to them opening. He glances at its direction, expecting just to see some middle aged businessmen stumbling out but that’s not what happens. It’s—goddammit. 

Donghyuck notices him before he has time to do anything, to get his attention or to hide away. There’s a few meters between them but the awkward eye contact making it feel like he’s staring down his soul. Mark swallows before deciding to bite the bullet and giving him a little wave. Jeno straightens his posture, looking at him with a questioning face. 

“Hey,” he chuckles. Donghyuck seems to hesitate a second before walking over. Mark watches him get a cigarette from a pack and light it. 

“Hi,” he says. He’s wearing a suit and somehow it seems to fit him even better than usually. He’s just going to blame it on how he isn’t exactly sober and all things seem a little blurry. 

“Fancy meeting you here,” Mark says jokingly. Jeno pokes his side.

“Uh, this is Donghyuck, he’s a parent of one of the kids, and this is Jeno, my friend,” he explains quickly but lazily, making a half-assed motion with his hand between them. 

“Nice to meet you,” Donghyuck says and smiles. It’s so beautiful. Mark hates it. 

“Likewise,” Jeno says and returns the smile, all charming and handsome. Mark feels just a little inadequate. 

Jeno turns to him, dropping his cigarette on the ground and stepping on it to put it out. 

“I’ll go inside, I’m freezing,” he says and Mark kind of wants to hold him by his jacket to get him to stay but it would be rude towards Donghyuck. So instead he just nods.

“I’ll join you in a sec,” he says. Jeno gives Donghyuck another nod and after that he disappears to the back to the bar.

“So…” Donghyuck starts, “your friend?”

Mark looks at him with confusion before he understands what he means.

“Oh, God, yeah,” he laughs, “just a friend. He has a boyfriend. Apparently wants to get married already.”

He has a tendency to ramble when he is drunk and say stuff he doesn’t really think through. It’s only after the words have spilled out that he realizes that it could be read as insensitive, especially considering how Donghyuck has a child and probably doesn’t think their age as too young to marry. 

He feels a little childish for it.

Luckily Donghyuck just laughs a little and doesn’t appear offended. His skin looks flushed and Mark wonders if he’s drunk, too. He sways on his feet a little. If he fell, would Donghyuck catch him or let him fall and laugh, not at, but with him? He wants to know these things. Unravel him like a knot.

“Ah, I see,” Donghyuck smiles, taking a drag of his cigarette. Mark watches him do so. It’s awful to admit but the way his lips curl around it makes it seem attractive and appealing. 

Donghyuck mistakes his gaze for something else.

“I’ve been trying to quit, you know,” he says, “for Mina. But having been so long away from her I sort of lost my grip.”

Mark nods. 

“It’s difficult,” he says. 

“You used to?” 

“Yeah,” he nods, “but I prioritized my career over smoking. It got easier.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Donghyuck smiles. 

“Where were you, anyway?” Mark asks since his filter is mostly gone by now.

“I had to work abroad for almost a year. I didn’t want to, for the record, but it was one of those opportunities I couldn’t refuse. I wouldn’t do it again,” he explains. 

“I see,” he says, “is she with her mom right now?”

“Yeah,” Donghyuck says, “before it’s her turn to leave. Christ, it’s not fair on Mina.”

“Wait,” Mark furrows his brows, “where’s her mom going?”

“I assumed you knew. She’s being transferred to another city,” he says. 

Mark blinks. It really isn’t fair on Mina, he has to agree on that, but he also knows that life isn’t always fair and sometimes you have to make difficult decisions and someone is always going to take the hit. It’s just how it works.

“That’s rough,” he says. 

“It is,” Donghyuck sighs.

Mark’s itching to ask more, to know that how they got together and whether Mina was planned or not, if they ever were married or were planning to get married but then something happened and they split up. 

It’s hard to focus on any coherent thoughts watching Donghyuck blow the smoke from between his lips and look into the distance with eyes half closed. He’s beautiful even when he looks tired and worn out. 

“Why are you here?” Mark asks and only when the words float around in the air is that he hears how strange the wording is. Here, as in with him, or here, as in the restaurant.

“A business dinner,” he says and then sighs, “I gotta go back soon.”

“Good luck to it,” Mark says. The way Donghyuck looks at him is intoxicating. He wants to reach out and touch him, map his face and memorize every inch. 

The eye contact doesn’t break even when Donghyuck lifts his cigarette to take a final drag before dropping it to the ground. 

Mark’s breath hitches like the smoke is hitting his lungs instead. 

“I gotta go too,” he says even though Jeno probably is entertaining himself with his phone. He shifts on his feet. He doesn’t even feel that cold but it’s probably just the alcohol in his system heating him up.

“Bye, then,” Donghyuck says but it sounds breathless. Why are his lips so red? Mark wants to kiss him. 

“Bye,” he says quietly and it takes him a few seconds too long to move. But then he, hesitantly, turns around and walks up to the door of the bar, feeling Donghyuck’s eyes on his back. Before stepping in, he gives him a smile to have it reprociated and his stomach fills with angry, restless moths. 

Inside, Jeno has a funny look on his face, sitting in a booth with his palms propped against his cheeks.

“I had a full view of you two,” he says when Mark sits down opposite him, nodding towards the big windows, “it seems like you didn’t stop staring for one second.”

Mark feels too out of it to talk back so instead he just smiles shortly, taking off his coat. 

”It’s still you who’s planning to get married.”

”Yeah, to my long-term boyfriend. Not just some _dad._ ”

”Don’t be mean. He’s _the_ dad.”

”Whipped.”

”Shut it.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It would be a lie to say nothing changed after that but at the same time it would be a lie to argue that it did. It’s a strange thing, almost like a small change in the weather, just a few degrees warmer with a different sort of a breeze. It doesn’t make much sense. 

He’s happy that Mina seems oblivious to it even though Jaemin has found it hilarious, snickering to him about it all the time. Mark’s too emotionally exhausted to refuse it anymore. Sure, yeah, maybe he has a crush on Mina’s hot dad. Yeah, maybe they sometimes flirt in the hallway. Yeah, maybe. 

Mark is finding himself especially nervous but it’s not just because of his usual concerns. They’re holding a parents’ meeting and while he’s fluttery over seeing Donghyuck, it’s just the general stress of having to see the parents and present himself as a functioning adult instead of a nervous mess.

“It’s going to be okay,” Jaemin comforts him. Mark is a little jealous of him, how he always seems to be collected and ready to charm people over. It seems like it’s so easy for him. Of course he knows things aren’t always as they appear but it’s difficult to believe otherwise when it comes to this. 

“I hope so,” he mumbles, “otherwise I might just get fired.”

“Don’t be dumb!” Jaemin almost yells and slaps his palm hard down on Mark’s thigh that he almost flinches away. They’re the only ones in the break room, mentally preparing themselves although soon they have to leave the safety of the room to be with the other teachers and soon after that, the parents.

“I’m not dumb,” Mark says and brushes his hand away. 

Jaemin scoffs. 

“So don’t start now. Just, you know, stay strong.”

“You’re gonna speak in inspirational quotes now?”

“Fuck you,” Jaemin mumbles.

“Watch your language.”

All Mark gets is another cold glare. 

But Jaemin isn’t wrong. Things are okay. Needless to say that Mark is a little awkward when greeting the parents but he makes up for it with his bright smiles and sociable nature. He tries his best and it works. Donghyuck is there, too, and maybe his smile gets a bit shyer when greeting him. 

Jaemin being the gem that he is does most of the talking alongside with some of the other teachers present. He leads the conversation, too, when they’re discussing their curriculum and plans for the following months, and Mark gets to observe from the sidelines and pipe in when he deems fit. He keeps stealing glances from Donghyuck like a teenager in a classroom. 

Afterwards they’re serving coffee and the parents get to interact with each other and the teachers if they wish to. Mark wants to leave the room but Donghyuck approaching him makes him change his mind. 

“Hey,” he says with a smile, “are you enjoying yourself?”

Donghyuck laughs a little. 

“Definitely,” he says, “never had as much fun.”

Mark rolls his eyes, holding a paper cup of coffee in his hands. 

“Mina mentioned that there’s some artwork made by her up?” Donghyuck says but it’s more a question than a statement. 

“Oh yeah,” Mark nods, “wanna see?”

Donghyuck nods, seeming actually excited. It’s so sweet. It’s refreshing to see him something other than a suit and honestly, it’s quite unfair how good he looks in a basic black sweater. 

Mark leads the way to the room they refer to as a common room. The tables are low for the children to sit on the floor and there’s art supplies stacked on the shelves alongside with other things of that nature. 

“Here,” he says, stopping in front of one of the paintings hung up on the wall. It’s abstract, to say at least. Mark glances at Donghyuck to see his expression and he isn’t disappointed. His eyes look like they’re actually twinkling, a proud smile on his lips. It’s fascinating and precious. He wants to treasure it. 

Maybe this focus is why he momentarily seems to forget the cup in his hands and makes a sudden movement with his arm. He grimaces, feeling the lukewarm coffee spill over his hand and onto the floor. He looks down, a half of the contents of his mug now spreading on the dark blue floor, but luckily there’s a plastic carpet so it isn’t going to seep through the cracks of a parquette to ruin the floor. 

Donghyuck looks at him with a dumbfounded expression before he lets out a small giggle. Mark can’t even be embarrassed.

“Imagine if I could function like an adult,” he mumbles with a smile peppered on his lips.

“That’d be too boring,” Donghyuck snickers. 

Mark puts the mug down on the table with a sigh. 

“I’ll go get a mop,” he says and turns around to exit the room. To his surprise Donghyuck trails behind him.

“Can’t be left alone, if someone comes they’re gonna think it’s me who made the mess,” he explains.

“Huh, you’re too proud to admit it was you?” Mark asks.

“Stop,” Donghyuck says in a whiny tone, “you can’t say that.”

“Who’s gonna stop me?”

“Me,” he says. Mark smiles shortly and shakes his head.

“I don’t think so.” 

They reach the room that’s used as the storage room, space for extra supplies and a janitor’s closet. Mark unlocks it and pulls the door open, stepping inside and reaching for the light switch. Donghyuck follows him into the room, a tight space that smells kind of weird. 

“There’s so much shit here,” Donghyuck says, “sorry.”

“You’re gonna have to wash your mouth with soap soon,” Mark says, rummaging through the brooms. He hears the door click shut and it’s only then that he really becomes aware of his surroundings, of being in a small space with the man he has been wildly crushing on the past few months. 

Mark gives up on finding the specific mop after a moment and turns around. Donghyuck is leaning against the door, looking up at the top shelves, seemingly out of boredom. He can’t help but wonder, was the reason he tagged along really because he didn’t want to get blamed for the spilled coffee. It has dried down on his hand by now. It seems absurd. 

Donghyuck’s gaze returns to him, eyebrows raised a little. Mark finds himself feeling a little flustered. 

“I like your sweater,” he says lamely because suddenly silence is cornering and heavy. 

“Thanks,” Donghyuck smiles, straightening his posture and stepping closer, “it’s weird to see you in a dress shirt.”

Mark looks down, the baby blue button up indeed a strange look on himself. Earlier today he had a bit of a crisis over what he should wear and following Jeno’s—which means probably Renjun’s—advice he went with this. 

“That bad, huh?” Mark laughs. 

Donghyuck shakes his head quickly, his brown hair swaying with the motion. He looks softer with it down. 

“I like it,” he says boldly, “but to be fair, I think you’d look good in anything.”

Mark looks at him with round eyes, feeling his heart skin a beat. He didn’t imagine it, after all.

“Yeah?” He asks, a nervous feeling in his stomach but feels brave enough to take a step closer. Donghyuck nods.

“Yeah,” he confirms. 

It’s difficult to tell who makes the first move since it feels like they both have been approaching each other slowly, an understanding of this is probably really inappropriate but if you want to, I want to. Then Donghyuck is pressed against the door and Mark’s lips are flushed against his. 

If he was any smarter, he’d consider the possible consequences but it seems like he’s not. He doesn’t want to be, either, when it feels so nice to have him pressed against him like this. Donghyuck’s other palm on the back of his head, tangling in his hair, and the other under his chin, knuckles pressing against his jawbone to lift his face up a little. 

Mark holds onto his waist, fingers digging into the soft fabric of his sweater. Donghyuck exhales softly and he just drinks it up. 

“God, I’ve been wanting to do this for so long,” Donghyuck mumbles against his lips. There’s a thin trail of spit connecting their mouths when Mark pulls his head back a little. Donghyuck’s cheeks are flushed and his lips are red, and frankly, he just looks ravishing. 

“Really?” Mark asks. It comes out a little bit more insecure than intended. 

“I couldn’t even put it to words,” Donghyuck says and kisses him again. 

Under the yellow light of the old lamp hanging from the roof, they hold each other and Mark couldn’t feel happier. But happy things rarely last long, and he is quickly reminded of where they actually are. 

“We have to go back,” Mark mumbles, pressing his face against Donghyuck’s shoulder. He smells good.

“Do we, really?” Donghyuck asks, “what if we just, you know, started a civilization here?”

Mark withdraws his face just to give him an unimpressed look. 

“I don’t think that would work for very long,” he says. Donghyuck’s hand smooths over his hair. 

“You don’t know until you try.”

Mark just chuckles and shakes his head, stepping back. He would love to stay there longer and pretend he won’t have a full blown meltdown about it later but he knows he can’t. He bites his lower lip.

Even though he still doesn’t find the mop he wanted, he takes a rag and a bottle of cleaning solution, and they leave the room. Like in a war zone, Mark has to check if the coast is clear before walking out of the room with Donghyuck following him. 

While he cleans the mess—stubbornly how it’s partly dried down—he can feel Donghyuck’s eyes on him again. It’s hard to focus like that. 

Jaemin’s grin is ridiculously wide when he spots them joining the rest of the parents and staff. Mark just glares at him. It really feels like being a stupid teenager again.

After the parents have left, Jaemin doesn’t let him have his peace.

“Interesting,” he says.

“Is that the only way you know how to start a conversation?” Mark asks. 

“Maybe. That’s not the point. It’s interesting, how you and him disappeared like that and reappeared looking like someone put lipstick on you.”

Mark stares at the chair he’s supposed to pick up and carry.

“The storage room,” he sighs 

Jaemin is quiet for a second before he lets out the most loud and dramatic gasp. 

“No!” He laughs, “no, you didn’t—you did? You did?” 

“Shut up,” Mark whines. 

“Oh my God!” Jaemin really sounds overjoyed. 

“I will kill you,” he threatens. 

“If this is the last thing I hear then I’ll die a happy man.”

Mark stares at him with a concerned expression.

“Jaemin,” he says, “I’m actually worried about your mental being.”

And Jaemin just cackles.

  
  
  
  
  


Mark does get a meltdown over it. It’s not as bad as he thought but he calls Jeno anyway. 

“Jeno,” he moans.

“Yes?” 

“Remember the dad you met in front of that bar?” 

“Yeah, uh, Donghyuck?”

“I made out with him in a storage room. Or it’s not really a storage room. Janitor’s closet.”

“At work?”

“A parents’ meeting.”

“Oh my God.” 

“I know.”

“You’re in such deep shit.”

“I know!” 

“He—he doesn’t have a partner, right?”

“No, God, what the fuck? Who do you think I am?”

“You’re not as good of a person as you think you are, Mark.”

“I wanted emotional support and this is what I get? Slander.”

“Gotta keep it real. Renjun’s coming home soon, I gotta go.”

“No, no, not yet.”

“What?”

“What should I do?” 

“Talk to him? Ask what he wants your thing to be? He obviously has to like you.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Alright. Well, goodbye. And goodnight. Say hi to Renjun from me.”

“I will! You’re unbelievable, by the way. Dad-fucker. Bye bye!”

Jeno hangs up. Mark stares at his phone for a whole minute before he rolls over in his bed and groans in his pillow. 

It’s ridiculous and silly, but for some reason, as the days pass by, the idea of being someone’s seems more appealing and desirable.

  
  
  
  
  


Mark doesn’t even get to see him the next morning. While Mina was being dropped off, he had been in the toilet with a kid because he needed him to help him wipe. His life really has gotten to that point. 

This was very funny to Jaemin, of course it was, and even now that they’re watching the kids play in the yard, he’s still snickering about it. Mark’s sulking a little. 

“Your love life has been the most entertaining thing that has happened in the past three months,” Jaemin says. 

“At least it’s happening,” he says. 

“Hey, you don’t know what my love life is like,” Jaemin says. 

Mark raises his brows in interest. 

“You’re insinuating something’s happening?”

“Possibly.”

“Now you’re required to tell me,” Mark says expectantly.

Jaemin actually seems a bit hesitant and it piques his curiosity even more. 

“Well,” he starts, “there’s this couple I’ve been getting involved with.”

“Couple?” 

“Yup.”

Mark blinks.

“Involved?”

Jaemin rolls his eyes. 

“What do you think I mean by that?”

“I—yeah. Okay. Wow. But is it, is it really a _love_ life?” He asks. These aren’t really the things they should be discussing at work.

“You’re insensitive. Would it surprise you if I said yes?” Jaemin says and crosses his arms, looking at Mark almost challengingly. He puts his hands up in defeat but keeps his eyes mostly on the kids. 

“Honestly, no. Wait, I know the word for that. It’s, uh, panamory?” 

“ _Poly_ amory,” Jaemin sighs, “you’re like a well-meaning idiot. Still love you, though.”

“I’m trying my best,” Mark returns his sigh. He’s about to ask about the couple but then he spots Mina’s purple jacket awfully too close to the edge on top of the slide, presumably waiting for her turn. Mark starts walking over with quick steps but it’s not enough because then Mina is losing her balance and toppling over the edge. 

It goes quiet for a second and Mark’s heart drops down to his stomach. 

Then he runs to her. Mina’s laying on her stomach on the sand, her little body shaking as she starts to cry. 

“Are you okay?” He asks and kneels down to her, helping her up. She sniffles, her face already red and tears streaming down. It’s surprisingly quiet, no wailing. He can hear Jaemin behind him instructing the other kids to stay further back. 

“Arm hurts,” she whines, mouth turned down into a deep frown. She is holding her left arm by her bicep, it hanging down limp. 

“Okay, let’s go inside to get you checked up?” He says gently, fearing it might be broken. She sniffles and nods. 

“You’re being very brave,” Mark says and gets up. He holds his hand on her back and leads her inside. He sits her down on the bench in the breakroom since the other kids will come inside in a minute or two, and carefully takes off her jacket. 

“May I touch?” He asks before taking a look at her arm, sleeve pulled up. She nods but he can’t even really touch it without her flinching away and sobbing wetly. The skin isn’t broken but it seems to be twisted unnaturally.

“Okay,” Mark says, “we are gonna call daddy and then go see a doctor, okay? You’re very, very brave.” 

“Okay,” Mina sobs and it sounds so small that it breaks his heart. He doesn’t let himself panic or feel guilty about it, not yet, not yet. 

Luckily Jaemin steps into the room with a phone in his hand. 

“Did you call Donghyuck yet?” Mark asks and he shakes his head so he goes on, “I’ll call him, can you stay with Mina?” 

“Yeah,” Jaemin says and rushes over, passing the phone to Mark. It’s probably better that way, too, since Jaemin is admittedly better at comforting kids than him. 

“I will be back in a second, okay?” He says to Mina. She just gives another weak sniffle. 

Mark leaves the room, dialing Donghyuck’s number. Luckily the hall is empty. 

“Donghyuck Lee speaking,” he answers the phone and Mark just feels awful.

“Hey, it’s Mark,” he says, hoping his voice doesn’t sound too nervous.

“Ah, hey,” Donghyuck says cheerily before the tone of his voice changes, “is something wrong? Mina?”

Mark squeezes his eyes shut.

“Oh God, she fell of a slide and broke her arm,” he says, “I mean, it’s probably broken. Can you get here immediately or should we call an ambulance?” 

He hates saying it. He feels like apologizing for miles and miles more, telling him he represents and it’s all his fault—but he can’t do that.

Donghyuck goes quiet before he makes a choked noise. 

“I, oh shit,” he curses, sounding a little panicky, “is she okay? God, my work isn’t exactly next to you. Can I meet you at the ER?”

Mark’s heart just keeps breaking. 

“She’s being really brave,” he says, “she will be okay. And of course, I’d let you talk to her but I gotta call the ambulance.”

“I understand,” Donghyuck says and Mark can hear him rustling with something, “tell—tell her daddy’s proud of pumpkin.” 

He sort of wants to cry but he can’t let it show.

“I will,” he says, then hesitates, “and I’m—I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. Go call the ambulance,” Donghyuck says. He doesn’t sound mean or angry, but a part of him wants him to. 

“Okay. She will be okay. See you,” he says softly.

“She will,” Donghyuck says and he does sound like he believes it, “see you. Thank you for calling me.” 

He hangs up after that. The guilt is heavy in his stomach but he proceeds to call the ambulance. It’s an awful thing to do, always, but luckily it’s over quickly and then he’s walking back to the breakroom. 

Mina is slouching on the chair, still sniffling softly but she seems better, Jaemin sitting next to her, hand petting her hair. 

“The ambulance will be here shortly,” he says to Jaemin, trying to speak a bit mumbly just so Mina won’t be spooked. He sits down to her other side. 

“Your dad will meet us at the hospital, okay? He told me to say that daddy’s very proud of pumpkin,” Mark says and he’s glad his voice doesn’t break. 

“Okay,” is all Mina says again, weakly. 

Mark glances at Jaemin who looks back at him sympathetically. 

No one argues against Mark joining Mina to the ambulance ride. It’s a relief that when they arrive, Donghyuck is already there and ready to kiss Mina’s forehead. 

“She’s been good,” Mark says to him, “really brave.” 

He gives them space, of course, and doesn’t eavesdrop whatever Donghyuck says to her. Mark waits by the benches, fiddling with a loose thread in his sleeve while Donghyuck talks to the staff of the hospital. 

It takes a while but after that, they take Mina to somewhere and Donghyuck walks up to him instead, sitting down next to him with a weary sigh. 

“She’s getting an x-ray to really see the damage but yeah, it’s broken,” he says, sounding tired. Mark doesn’t really know what to say or do. He just wants to apologize and apologize. If they had paid more attention in the yard, maybe it wouldn’t have happened. 

“I’m sorry,” Mark says. 

Donghyuck turns to look at him, brows furrowed.

“It really isn’t your fault,” he says.

“It was Jaemin and I watching the kids. If we had paid more attention—”

“She would’ve fallen off anyway. If not today, then tomorrow,” Donghyuck says, “I love her, but she’s careless. And a kid. She’s going to heal, I know it. I’m not mad at you.”

Mark is quiet for a moment, looking down to his lap. It’s not fair to be the one like this.

“I called her mom,” Donghyuck says, “she’s worried, of course, but it’s a broken arm. She knows that too.”

Why is he so understanding and kind? It makes his stomach tighten. 

“Of course it’s scary, too. To know that she can and will get hurt. I’m just grateful it wasn’t anything more serious,” Donghyuck keeps talking, a nervous ramble. 

He acts on an impulse and places his hand over Donghyuck’s. He seems surprised but doesn’t push it away. 

“You know,” he starts, “Mina wasn’t planned.”

“Oh?” Mark says softly. 

“Yeah. We were young and she was my first serious girlfriend. Stuff happened, she got pregnant. We tried to stay together but it just wasn’t working. We’re friends, now. But the point is that even though Mina wasn’t planned, she’s now the greatest joy in my life. I love her more than anything in the world.”

Donghyuck sounds so fond when he’s talking about her. 

“You’re a great dad,” Mark says quietly, “I mean it. I’ve seen a lot of parents.”

He laughs and it’s a little heavier than usual, but it’s a laugh, nevertheless. 

“Thank you,” Donghyuck says. 

They sit in silence for a moment. 

“This is probably really inappropriate,” Donghyuck starts, “but do you wanna have dinner with me sometime?”

Mark blinks. 

“That’s so inappropriate,” he blurts out, “I mean—the timing.”

“I’m afraid if I don’t ask now I never will have the courage to,” Donghyuck mumbles, seeming a bit embarrassed. 

Mark squeezes his hand. 

“Of course, I will,” he says, “I don’t make out with people in janitor’s closets if I don’t want to go on a date.”

“So this has been a regular occurence?”

“Would you be upset if it was?” 

“Yeah, definitely, I would.” 

Mina will be okay. They will be okay. 

  
  
  
  


(Mina gets a pink cast. She can’t read yet so instead he gets everyone to draw something on it. Mark draws a butterfly and a heart. 

Donghyuck and him go get that dinner. It’s also when he’s having a crisis over his outfit for the date that he finds out the couple Jaemin mentioned had been no one other than Jeno and Renjun. The world is strange and full of weird coincidences and accidents. 

Mark couldn’t be happier about it.)  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is. very not on brand for me and i am not necessarily proud of this piece but i hope u liked it !! :D leave a comment and kudos to let me know what u thought!!
> 
> i'm on twitter at [morkhyuck](http://twitter.com/morkhyuck)


End file.
